Danger In The Troll
by SugarButter
Summary: A spinoff of Five Night's At Freddy's: Sister Location, but not a crossover. Branch is asked to do the nightshift for Petal, the new owner, and isn't aware that anyone has been killed by said friendly animatronics. When he is attacked, however, it changes his life. For better, for worse, or for death, well, you'll just have to read! [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Danger In The Troll

Branch smiled as he walked hand in hand down the street with the love of his life, Poppy. He'd been with her only a few months, but it felt like a lifetime. He couldn't help but remember those lonely years in his bunker, made slightly less lonely with Poppy popping in every half hour... maybe that's an exaggeration.

Trolls always asked him for help now, knowing he was more than willing. Even when he was grey, you only had to ask and he'd help, though not saying it was to be nice but because he had nothing better to do. He secretly felt socially accepted whenever he helped. So it was no wonder when Petal, a green troll with purple hair going up into pink, ran up to him and asked him for some help.

"Hey Branch! Are you able to help me?" Poppy nodded as Branch looked to her. "Great! My dad just gave me his restaurant, you know, Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and I need to hire someone for the night shift, but until I do, would you be willing? I mean, I'll pay you and everything, just until I find someone to do it?" Petal asked in one breath.

"Yeah, no problem. What time?" He asked, nodding.

"From midnight to six." She replied and smiled. "Thanks for doing this Branch. Just as a warning, according to my dad, the animatronics are in their 'rooms' or whatever at night, but are left so they can walk around, so just make sure they don't leave the place and don't go all Branch on them if they come in the room. Now, I have no idea how they work, you know, but that's all my dad told me. He'll show you around, because he knows the place a lot better."

"Sounds good." Branch smiled softly at Petal and squeezed Poppy's hand anxiously as Petal stared at Branch longer than she should have.

"Kay, bye. Thanks so much again." Petal skipped off as Poppy latched herself to Branch's arm.

"Branch, I think she likes you. Nobody can take my man." She said before kissing his cheek.

"I know, I'm more nervous that she'll have cameras watching me than of those animatronics ever could."

Branch found himself regretting those words as he ran through the corridor, looking over his shoulder to see a creepy ballerina animatronic racing after him.

The teal troll used his hair to get himself into a vent and jumped into the next room... which landed him right in the middle of Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, Ballora dancing into the room. Branch tried escaping through Freddy's legs, but BonBon popped up and frightened him back into the middle of the animatronics.

He began to dial Poppy's number into his phone, but decided to call 911 instead.

"911, what's your emergency?" The phone was knocked by Funtime Foxy, and Branch was pulled back to the horror as their faces began to unhinge. He just screamed.

He opened his eyes to see another animatronic walking towards him. Circus Baby.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst, feeling his eyes being pulled at but didn't budge his eyelids until the knocking stopped.

He opened his eyes to see a metal thing coming towards him and a sharp pain, and everything was white as the pain overtook the troll.

"Branch, please, wake up!" Branch woke up to find Poppy holding his hand, a bandaged hand, and if it wasn't for his pain in his chest and face he'd think he was dead. "Branch!" She launched herself around her boyfriend.

"Poppy?" He asked softly, his head pounding. "Please stop screaming. What happened?"

"Branch? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I seriously didn't realise that the animatronics would attack you!" Petal yelled, running into the room, and he felt his head jerk to the side... he certainly didn't mean to do that.

His shoulders went up jerkily before he fell back against the pillows, not even realising he had sat up from the bed.

"Branch?" Poppy asked shakily. "Why did you move? _How_ did you move?!" Branch felt his shoulders and felt bandages wrapping them. "They'll be gone in a day or two, don't worry. But they said they numbed your upper body."

"I.. I didn't do that." He gulped.

"Doctor!" Dr. Plum, a purple troll with green hair, raced in. "How is Branch moving his shoulders?" Almost as if his neck heard, his head jerked to the right again.

"Alright, I'll be straight with you. Now, when Branch dialed 911, they knew they probably wouldn't get away with killing him, so they put in some sort of sensor in him, just it's on the top of the spine and can only control your head and shoulders. Branch, you wouldn't know, they kind of... damaged an eye when they attacked you and knocked it back in your socket. Your sight should be fine, but your eye will always be a bit wonky. I just hope they didn't do enough damage to you to actually turn you into one of them..." She trailed, and Branch looked at Poppy, suddenly aware of how half of his sight looked twisted at a 30 degree angle, so things seemed like they should slide down half his vision.

"Am I ugly now?" Branch asked Poppy quietly so only she could hear.

"No Branch, you are the most gorgeous troll ever." She softly trailed a finger down his cheek.

The next day, the doctor unwrapped his shoulders and neck, along with his head and kept one large bandage on his right cheek and down his chin, because apparently Foxy had gotten him deep with his claws there. He was released, but Poppy still insisted that she'd stay with him in case he needed medical attention in the middle of the night.

He walked the long walk back to his bunker at the end of troll tree, a more homier bunker though obviously. It was worse than the walk of shame. People saw the bandage and asked what happened if they didn't see his eye, but when they saw his eye they just recoiled and either snickered or stared.

He gripped Poppy's hand tighter, and she squeezed back before finally pulling his cheek against her shoulder and put a hand over the bandage to get the attention off him.

"Branch, the Snack Pack wants to come by later and see how you are. Is that okay?" The pink troll asked as his head jerked into her cheek involntarily, and she let out a hiss.

"Sorry Poppy! I swear I didn't-" She softly kissed him to shut up.

"It isn't your fault. So no sorries." Poppy said softly and smiled at him before continuing to his bunker.

They went in silently, a comfortable silence. Poppy sat on a couch and Branch laid down with his head in her lap. She began playing with his deep blue locks and he hummed in appreciation, before his shoulders shrugged themselves but it didn't stop Poppy. He closed his eyes and leaned into her skilled touch.

The door burst open, and a familiar llama troll burst in, followed by the entire Snack Pack. "Heyyyyy Branch!" The group settled themselves on the couches.

"How is it without your hand?" Guy asked with his autotuned voice, tilting his head slightly. Branch raised an eyebrow and looked at his left hand, it was there. He looked at his bandaged right hand, and realised it seemed too short.

"Branch, don't." Poppy warned as he pulled off the bandages and screamed when he saw a stump where his hand should be. Oddly enough, a few wires poked out of the healed skin. "Guy, we weren't gonna tell him just yet!" Poppy hissed before wrapping an arm around Branch and kissing his temple, trying more to calm herself than her soulmate. His head jerked twice after a minute as he talked with the Snack Pack, nobody noticing when his head jerked for the fiftieth time that his eyes glowed a vibrant blue before fading back to normal.

"Hey Branch, you feeling all right?" Poppy asked as she sat next to the blue troll who had his head in his hands... uh, hand and stump covered in a sock-like thing.

"Yeah..." He said softly as he looked at her, feeling a sudden urge to rip off her skin and see what was underneath... then shook the thought from his head.

"Branch!" She gasped as his eyes glowed a blue light. He blinked and it was gone, before his shoulders shrugged. "Your eyes..."

"I know Poppy... that happened a few minutes ago too..." He didn't want to say what was on both their minds. _What if you are secretly an animatronic?_ Of course, Branch would know, right? Maybe he wouldn't, which was the scary part.


	2. Attack Of The Supermarket

The teal troll beside Poppy was grinding his teeth all night, continuously waking Poppy up. When she finally had enough of it, she tapped him on the shoulder softly. "Branch..."

His eyes were glowing the vibrant blue again, making Poppy shudder. Then his eyes dialed down to his normal electric blue, and he tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

"You've been grinding your teeth. Need a pacifier?"

"Actually yes, because I have a feeling this is the only thing keeping me from going into another... attack." That's what they called it the past few days. Rarely did it last more than a few seconds, but it was what he said in those few seconds that scared Poppy the most.

" _Time to see what's under the seams..."_

" _I want to rip off your skin and wear it..."_

" _Time to die!"_

Poppy never told Branch about this, mostly because she knew he'd be so mad at himself. He couldn't remember what happened in those moments, and Poppy hated it.

"I have lollipops, will those work?" He nodded silently at her and she unwrapped one, sticking it his mouth.

He nodded again to show it helped him slightly, giving his teeth something to do.

"I'll grab you some more. How's five sound?" He bit the lollipop in half. "Or twenty..."

He sheepishly looked down.

* * *

Poppy was busy helping who-knows-who with who-knows-what when Branch woke up fully, but had left a note asking him to pick up a few things from the store. The once-grumpy troll showered and dressed before sticking a handful of lollipops in his back pocket.

He picked up several items at the store, such as eggs, flour, pretzels, chips, ice cream, and so on. He reached into his back pocket for another lollipop... only to find that they were all gone. He knew that when he grabbed his last one he still had a few left. His teeth gnashed the stick in his mouth in half, causing the paper to stick to his unnoticed sharper teeth.

He looked behind him to see a little boy giggling with his two sisters as he held up six lollipops... Branch's lollipops.

"Hey." He tried to keep the growl from his voice, but you could still hear it. He felt his jaw clench and his fists ball up. "Those are mine."

The mother, a green and red troll, came over. "Hey, leave my kids alone!"

"They took my lollipops!" It normally would have embarrassed Branch to say something like that, but he knew he'd lose control without them.

"They're kids, an adult shouldn't even have lollipops, and they're kids. Lighten up!" She yelled back at him.

He then did something that he never would have done if he wasn't being controlled. His eyes glowed bright blue as he threw her into a rack filled with bags of chips. If he wasn't in an 'attack' he would've noticed every troll turn towards him as the troll stalked up to his target.

"Do I look like I should lighten up now?" The voice that came from his mouth was not Branch's, but a much deeper, animated sounding voice. Gasps could be heard at his voice, but the glowing-eyed troll either didn't hear or didn't care.

"Please, if you want money, you can take it." She threw wads of cash at him. "Just leave me alone."

He turned around at the last second to see a female troll holding a taser, only to get shocked in the stomach. His eyes widened as he grabbed his stomach before turning around. "Now where we w- ah!" He fell to the ground as the blue haired, green eyed troll shocked him in them shoulder, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Uh, is he dead." A small troll piped up from behind his father.

"No, sweetie, only unconscious. Now let's call the cops..." Branch groaned and sat up, his eyes no longer glowing, standing up and looking around at the staring eyes.

"What happened?" He asked softly before being punched square in the jaw by the troll he had attacked. "What was that for?!"

"For attacking me!"

"I didn't attack- oh... give me a lollipop."

"All this about a stupid lollipop?!" His eyes began glowing, and she widened her eyes and popped one in his mouth, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the fact that it had been in her son's mouth a moment before but knowing if he pulled it out it could have serious consequences.

His phone chimed, and, ignoring all the trolls' gaze still on him, he checked it.

 _Pick up more lollipops, lol_ -Poppy

 _Just come pick me up please, don't ask_ -Branch

A few moments later Poppy burst in the door, everyone's stare turning to her. She saw the upturned stand and Branch shamefully staring at his feet. "What happened?!"

"They took my lollipop." He said softly, and she immediately understood what he meant. _He'd had an attack._

"Branch... come here." She softly hugged him.

"Queen Poppy, he'll hurt you like he hurt our mommy!" One of the girls said to her.

"No, he won't. Let's go home Branch, I'll come shopping a different day." She wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him out of there. A second later, police trolls burst into the supermarket.

"He's gone, dang it!" One of the trolls said. "He should be arrested for assault, but the queen will surpass it for her boyfriend anyways. It's no use." The police trolls silently walked out of there.

* * *

"Are you okay Branch?" Poppy asked, cuddling her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He nodded silently, still reveling in the fact that he didn't have any control over his body and nearly killed a troll, if he hadn't been stopped. "Branch, this isn't your fault." He nodded again, knowing she was right. That didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Poppy made sure Branch didn't even leave the house as his attacks became longer and more persistent. She grabbed his hand as he panted, she had just shocked him three times with a taser.

After the grocery shopping incident, Branch forced her to get herself a taser for against him. He was scared he'd hurt her. Tasers seemed to work well against him.

"Branch?" He looked up at her soft gaze, before she gently pulled his lips to hers.

"Poppy..." He breathed when she pulled away. "You need to stay at Satin and Chenille's, I'm too dangerous."

"No!" Poppy yelled and grabbed his stump of a hand, neither of them missing the fact that there was now a gaping hole of nothingness there, a lot more wires bulked where his hand should be. "I'm staying here with you. I don't care if you're dangerous. Why else do I have a taser." She smirked as he smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought mister." She smiled and kissed his cheek, squeezing his good hand tightly. "I love you so, so much Branch." I hope that I/Branch get/s better was left unsaid by both of them as they cuddled, enjoying each other's company before...

 _BANG! BANG! FWOOP!_


	3. Accidents Happen

**Yes, now it is time to find out the banging... Also I'm thinking later I'll put in the other animatronics some more, I dunno. Let me know if you think I should make this a crossover instead.**

 **Guest- I'm not telling who he's becoming, but I'll give you a hint... it's not Ennard...**

 **Warning: Creepy stuff (like most chapters since this is five nights at freddy's related) I'm not putting this on all chapters cause the animatronics are creepy obviously..**

* * *

Branch's head turned towards the door, and Poppy backed up at he raised his stump of a hand, his eyes glowing along with the wires in his hand.

"Umm... Branch?" Poppy asked as the banging got louder, until finally the door broke from the hinge and there was a cute little blue bunny, and if it wasn't for the glowing purple eyes on the cute robotic bunny Poppy would've cooed.

Branch bent down and picked up the robot, fitting it perfectly on the stump of his hand. Poppy's eyes widened and she backed up another step, but bumped into the wall and Branch's ears twitched, the bunny turning on his hand to face her.

She grabbed her taser from her hair and pressed it into his shoulder, activating it. Branch collapsed but the bunny looked murderous, so she tasered it twice.

Branch opened his eyes, looked at the bunny attached to his wrist, and looked to Poppy for an explanation.

"That bunny bust through the door and was like 'hey I'm getting on your hand' more or less."

"Poppy... this is getting out of hand." Branch said softly, trying to pull off the bunny.

The bunny opened its eyes, and looked at Branch, its eyes a soft purple. His eyes glowed again.

"Oh Bon Bon." Branch said in his animated voice before his eyes dulled.

"Branch..." Poppy said, trying to get his attention. "Branch..?"

"My name isn't Branch... it's Freddy... Funtime Freddy." He turned around to meet her eyes. His eyes weren't even glowing, which _really_ scared Poppy.

"You are Branch, the love of my life, remember?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked the pink troll, who gasped in surprise. "Goodbye." The blue troll just walked out the door, leaving a stunned Poppy. She didn't miss the fact that as he talked to her, his ears became more rounder, his teeth looked almost too white, and he wasn't wearing his vest and shorts... he wasn't wearing anything at all, in fact.

* * *

Poppy raced to Guy Diamond's pod, knocking hard on the door. He answered a second later, his hair disheveled. That's when Poppy looked at the sky. It was dark.

"What is it Poppy? It's five in the morning." He was so tired his voice didn't even have it's autotune.

"I'm sorry Guy, but it's Branch! A bunny came and just put itself of Branch's hand, and ever since he had bunny he thinks his name is Freddy! What am I to do?!"

"Look behind you Poppy." She turned around to see Branch, his eyes glowing, and it was obvious he'd been scratching his face.

"I'm sorry Poppy... burn my body..." His voice was normal.

"Why would I do that?!"

"I'm hardly even myself anymore, I can't even live. I'm making everyone's life miserable. I'm gonna let... the evil inside me take over, then I want you to know I'm not gonna be in the body, kill me." His eyes glowed brighter until... he wasn't Branch. His eyes seemed to burn away the bone, skin, and muscle, leaving an endoskeleton made of metal with the hand puppet robot on the right hand, the one Branch called Bon Bon. The endoskeleton ran away, towards town. Poppy stared where Branch was only a second before, hoping somewhere inside that endoskeleton, Branch was still there.

* * *

Creek breathed hard. He had woken up beside a dead Bergan, the last thing he remembered was being shoved in a taco. He was running, wherever he could. He had been running for days, finally seeing Bergen Town. He was about to run past that as fast as he could, but noticed how colorful the Troll Tree was and instead sprinted towards it as dawn broke.

"Creek!" He heard a familiar pink voice yell, and held his arms out, expecting a hug from his... crush? Girlfriend? They never were official, but maybe-

He felt hair wrap around his throat in a chokehold and instinctively put his hands around his neck, trying to pry it off.

"Why'd you sell us out, huh? You're lucky Branch came to save the day, like always."

He sighed, not sure what she was talking about but knowing that if he'd been framed, the fact he couldn't remember anything didn't help his case.

* * *

After being to Dr. Plum, who affirmed the fact he'd been controlled by a potion from Chef, Poppy finally agreed to give him a second chance. Apparently Creek had led the Bergen Chef right to all the trolls, and almost got everyone eaten before Bridget saved them and Branch restored everyone's true colors, including his own. Hearing the girl he loved loved another was hard, but as long as she was happy he wouldn't complain.

"Where is he now?" He asked, wanting to see his coloring.

"He... I don't know. I think he's dead... I hope not, but probably."

Creek heard the story from Biggie earlier, and only nodded sadly.

* * *

A week later, Creek read in the newspaper they were hiring for a new night guard at the new and improved Circus Baby's Rental and Entertainment, and about how the animatronics were no longer deadly. He called the number and accepted. That was earlier in the day.

He was in the cold elevator on his way down.

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Hand-Unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities."

Creek sighed as he looked at the keypad that was moving around relentlessly, and clicked a few buttons randomly, trying to hit CRE.

"I can see you're having trouble with the keypad, let me autocorrect it for you."

"Yeah, dude, you need fixed." He said to the keypad, whose name was Mike apparently.

"Welcome, Eggs Benedict."

"Well lookie, apparently I'm a breakfast food now."

"You can now exit the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button." The computer said, and he pressed it multiple times. "You'll move around through the vents."

"Well of course. I'm in for a long night." Creek sighed for the hundredth time that night.

* * *

He went to go 'motivate' Baby on his second night in the job, but the power wouldn't work, and she began whispering to him, helping him through the nights. The animatronics eyes seemed to follow him and he began freaking out.

* * *

Funtime Freddy stood on the stage, frozen, with his eyes closed. The guy out Bon Bon back on his hand.

(Begin song. Bold for action)

 _Bon Bon_

"Bring you down here in the dead of night,

Keep you working, try to survive.

We are secretly watching you, too

Trying our best to get at you."

 _Funtime Freddy_

"Run!"

 **Creek raised his eyebrow, thinking he heard singing but knowing that the animatronics were off. He tapped Circus Baby's shoulder, who goes all crazy with his stomach claw. He puts them together.**

 _Funtime Freddy_

"You can run,

You can't hide,

We'll always seek,

We'll always find.

You can run,

But you can't hide,

We'll always seek,

we'll always find.

You can run,

You can try,

You can run but you can't hide.

You can run,

You can try,

You can run but you can't hide."

 **Creek turned around, thinking he must be going crazy.**

 _Creek (Baby)_

"They're laughing while finding (finding)

I'm hiding, I'm trying (trying)

I feel like she's lying (lying)

I feel like I'm dying (dying)

She's guiding me quietly (quietly)

Instructing me blindly (blindly)

Afraid of what might be (might be)

I feel like I'm dying"

 _Funtime Freddy_

"Hide!"

 **Creek knew today he'd have to do the tedious job of scooping the animatronics, so he scooped Ballora, Circus Baby, and Funtime Foxy. He went to get Funtime Freddy.**

 _Funtime Freddy (Italics Bon Bon)_

"I hear a sound,

 _It's prolly just a mouse._

I see them in the dark.

 _I only saw a spark._

I know there's someone there,

 _Not as far as I'm aware._

Why don't you believe me?

Maybe you're right,

 _It's just another night._

But I heard a creak,

 _Just go back to sleep._

I'm always quick to rage,

 _Just go back to your stage..._

 _Wait, now I hear it_

Run!

 **Funtime Freddy is singing to Creek but he isn't hearing him as he works on something else, and Freddy's faceplates come apart at times.**

What's that sound?

I know someone's there,

Hiding in the shadows

thinking I was unaware.

Whose that I see,

the birthday boy to be?

Quick, invite him over,

Hurry up, before he's bolder!

Oh Bon Bon!

Let's make this fun,

You can't deter me this time,

No I'm done!

I won't go back to my stage,

It's my new trend,

Well, let's go say hi to the new friend!"

 **Creek frowns and looks behind him before shrugging, looking over a now still Freddy and deciding he didn't need to be scooped tonight.**

 _Funtime Freddy_

"I knew I was right

To think I would find

You over here.

Well isn't it intriguing that

You seem to be

Just a little bit wary

Of Bon Bon and me,

But there's no need.

We know you want to

Deactivate us,

But we just can't

Let that happen,

Every night,

It never changes,

But we can make accidents happen! (5x)"

(end song)

Creek looked over his shoulder, swearing he heard a laugh and shook his head before cleaning up for the night and heading home to his pod.

* * *

 **That song doesn't belong to me, the song belongs to [CK9C] ChaoticCanineCulture and is called You Can't Hide. It's a FNAF Sister Location song.**


	4. Keep You Running

Poppy frowned at herself in the mirror, her eyes at the top of the mirror where the ends of her hair were grey. Every day she noticed her colors seemed lighter, like they were fading, the greyness creeping down her hair. She no longer even bothered to hide it, she was out of her pink hair dye she'd picked up and this was an extremely noticeable thing about the once bright and bubbly princess. She'd lost her soulmate, and only held onto the fact that maybe he was still somewhere in one of those animatronic suits.

She left Branch's bunker, she couldn't bring herself to leave to her pod, and walked with her head down hoping not to attract attention, but failed when Cooper came dancing out of his pod.

"Oh my hair Poppy! What happened to your hair?!" He exclaimed, causing people to turn to their queen. Murmurs went through the crowds of trolls and made her wish she'd have called Smidge or something.

"Cooper!" She hissed, and his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah... Branch..." He said sheepishly.

"Hey Poppy!" The twins came over and smiled. They helped her get the dye so weren't surprised when they say the grey tips. "So we were thinking-"

"That maybe we'd go to Circus Baby's! Maybe we'll be able-"

"To see animatronic Branch! What's there to lose?"

She softly smiled. "Sure, why not? Maybe something will click when he sees us."

"Hey, count me in." Creek came over with Guy, Smidge, and Suki. "We don't wanna miss the party!"

"I'm out, those things creep me out! See you later dudes." Cooper danced away. "Hope you don't die!"

"Cooper!" Suki scolded and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you'd think he'd learn to think before he speaks. Don't worry, we won't die."

"I know.." Poppy said. "Let's go."

Creek suddenly realised where they were going but didn't want to miss this chance of foreclosure for Poppy, maybe get her to realise she didn't need that blue troll.

They walked into the pizzeria and Poppy gasped. Funtime Freddy, a pink bear, had the exact bunny, Bon Bon, on his right hand. "That one, there, Freddy, that's... that's Branch."

Creek's shoulders slumped when he realised one of them was actually Branch. "You're telling me that Branch is trying to kill me?!" He realised what he said and covered his mouth.

Poppy slowly turned to the purple troll, who looked down at his feet in shame. "What did you say?"

"So, I took this job here for nightshift, and... the animatronics chase me, they try and kill me... but Baby actually helps me..." Creek said softly. "It's creepy. But I do shock them and scoop them and fix them up every night, so I can blame them for being mad..."

"We'll talk about this later Creek. You aren't off the hook." Satin decided.

* * *

Funtime Freddy opened his eyes to see the inside of the all too familiar van, looking over to see Circus Baby with her eyes open and turned her head towards him, chattering in the animatronic speech of theirs. (I imagine that the animatronics can speak English but also have a language of their own.)

"So, where do you think the two of us are off to today Freddy?" Baby asked.

"I don't know, hopefully there aren't kids who will try and eat my fingers, that was gross."

"Hey, at least people aren't trying to pick you up off of your hand Freddy!" Bon Bon exclaimed, and they all laughed their creepy chuckle.

They heard the squeak of tires that told them that the truck stopped, and sunlight streamed through the back. Kids and adults surrounded the truck, grinning and eyes lit with excitement.

They began singing one of the stupid songs, looking at each other side eyed and trying not to laugh.

The pink and white bear then saw a face he wanted to tear to shreds: Eggs Benedict. The night guard who particularly liked to shock his best friend when she wanted to play hide and seek. The one who separates him from Bon Bon almost every night. The purple troll with ombre-teal and green hair.

Baby obviously saw him too and her eyes narrowed, her face tilted at a more creepy angle as she sang. When it came Freddy's turn, however, he didn't sing and the music died from his speakers, as did Circus Baby's. Everyone turned from the party to turn their attention to the two animatronics, whose eyes were glowing unnaturally bright and staring right at the purple troll.

Whispers went through the unnaturally quiet crowd as a different tune played from the two animatronics' speakers, a creepier, more circusy tune.

(Song)

 _Freddy and Baby_

"They'll keep you running,

They'll keep you running,

They'll keep you running,

Running, running, running"

 _Freddy_

"You're back again, I see,

You're perfect for this occupation,

With a general disregard

for your own self preservation!"

 _Circus Baby_

"Oh, our newfound friend,

We're glad to see you've

made your way into our haunted tomb,

Close your eyes

Now let us surprise you,

As we fix you up to join the crew."

 **At this several people screamed, one of those trolls Creek as he realised that they had animatronics that he had angered, seriously angered, and they were singing to him.**

 _Baby and Freddy_

"You'll just keep running,

Yeah we'll always catch you, (catch you)

You'll just keep running,

But we'll always catch you (catch you)

You can keep hiding,

Yeah we'll always find you, (find you)

You can keep hiding,

But we'll always find you (find you)

Runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin'"

 **Kids now were parked in their place, panicking but also watching with great interest. Creek watched in horror as Freddy came right up towards him, everyone clearing an aisle from him to Creek.**

 _Freddy_

"Don't be still,

Everyone is waiting,

Quite the thrill,

Even you must agree,

It's not fair,

Just to keep us waiting,

Watch us stare,

Quietly calculating,

How we intend to,

Get revenge, you

Needn't worry because

I'm sure you'll be dead soon.

Keep delaying,

But we're staying,

The tables have been turned

And now it is your time to learn the truth!"

 **Freddy was now right in his face and Baby had made her way to his back, slowly circling to show he was trapped.**

 _Freddy and Baby_

"You'll just keep running

Yeah we'll always catch you (catch you)

You'll just keep running

But we'll always catch you (catch you)

You can keep hiding

Yeah we'll always find you (find you)

You can keep hiding

But we'll always find you (find you)"

 **Creek looked around at them, noticing he was trapped and tried to shoo everyone to run.**

 _Freddy and Baby_

"You'll just keep running

Yeah we'll always catch you (catch you)

You'll just keep running

But we'll always catch you (catch you)

You can keep hiding

Yeah we'll always find you (find you)

You can keep hiding

But we'll always find you (find you)"

 _Freddy_

"So is this your reality

Or are you just stuck in a dream

Have you been here before?

I can tell you're unsure

Keep questioning everything

You try to run

We'll be there

You try to hide

We'll be there

You can't escape

We'll be there

Keep running

We'll be there"

(End song)

Creek looked around hopelessly, watching as their faces came closer to his.

"Goodbye, murderer." Circus Baby's sickly sweet voice sounded so smirky in the moment as he gulped and closed his eyes, ready to die.

* * *

 **Yes, this song belongs to [CK9C] ChaoticCanineCulture, all rights belong to them.**


	5. Feeling Loved

**I'm changing this to a crossover mostly because of the fact that this story is including Circus Baby more than I expected when I started it.**

* * *

Creek looked around hopelessly, watching as their faces came closer to his.

"Goodbye, murderer." Circus Baby's sickly sweet voice sounded so smirky in the moment as he gulped and closed his eyes, ready to die.

"Wait." He heard in the last moment from Baby. "This isn't him... we can't make a painful death for him because he doesn't have brown hair."

"Aw Baby, can't we make an exception." Freddy whined, Bon Bon huffing in anger.

"Well, why can't we take him to the scooping room... we can then use him for our own purposes, such as leaving in a real body." Circus Baby frowned and picked him up by his hair. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a moment. You won't die."

"Let him go!" Poppy screamed from nowhere and tackled the much bigger animatronic.

"Poppy!" Creek yelled before running behind Baby and pulling out her power module from her arm. She powered down and Freddy looked murderous, before he was shocked by Poppy.

"Thanks Poppy."

"No problem."

"Okay kids, they're safe now." He patted Baby's arm and smiled. "Sorry, they had a malfunction."

They powered back on and the party went on for three hours without a hitch.

* * *

Freddy looked over at his friend and felt like smiling, until he saw a fully purple troll alone with her. He saw her stomach claw coming out with ice cream, and everything slowed down. An unearthly scream came from the animatronic as he tackled her to the ground moments before the claw hit the little girl, who ran to her mother in terror.

 _Animatronic speak_

"What are you doing?! Mind your own business and I'll mind mine!" Baby hissed.

"Why do we kill though? I mean... what's the point?"

"What else is there to do besides kill?"

"Maybe... let's try, for today, to hone the temptations down, be nice to the kids. I feel like they might be a lot of fun if they aren't in fear."

"I'll... I'll try." Baby gulped and walked towards the cowering little girl and produced ice cream through her stomach claw towards the little girl and looked towards Freddy, who only raised a metal eyebrow and she huffed, taking it in her free hand and bending down to give it to the girl.

The purple troll did something that never happened before, that blew Baby's mind. She wrapped her little arms tightly around her waist, and Circus Baby hesitantly wrapped her arms around the little girl and smiled, a genuine smile. She wasn't used to feeling loved.

She watched as Freddy went over and tried befriending a little blue boy, but he screamed and ran off.

 _No longer animatronic speak_

"Hey, it's a work in progress."

"I know, we need to gain their trust... in all our years we've never been hugged... never been loved. It feels nice." Baby said softly to her animatronic counterpart and looked back at the little girl, who smiled at her and waved.

"We should keep trying... it's nice to see them so happy... not in fear over one of their dead friends or their faces as they come back and know I murdered their classmate." She continued after a brief silence, and put her hand on his arm. "Maybe... maybe we'll get... normal." There was silence between the two. They partially knew that they had been murdered, but both couldn't wrap their minds around it and didn't believe it was them. It wasn't either: it was them being controlled.

"I'm sorry everyone, I know we've been terrible... I'm so sorry, we'll try to stop. It's hard... but we can do it! Let's try this party again tomorrow, sound good?" Freddy yelled out through his microphone, and everybody cheered.

"Fred, what about the others?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'm sure we can get them on board."

* * *

As a matter of fact, it was easy for the three of them to convince the others, some wanting to and some begrudgingly following their unannounced leaders words.

"It's an amazing feeling, I wish I could feel that way all the time!" Baby went on for the hundredth time, everyone getting excited for the party tomorrow until...

 _SHRIEK!_

The fire alarm was going off. The animatronics hurriedly pushed against the doors, the windows, any way to escape the engulfed building, but nothing came to help as one by one, they all malfunctioned and shut off permanently from the heat.

"Freddy NO!" Baby called out as he fell, a few second later falling to the ground in a metal heap herself as fire was the last thing she saw.

* * *

 **I know it's short and the entire story is rushed, but I have so many ideas and not enough time. I might republished the story with more detail, not too sure.**


End file.
